Cruise
by Goosefire
Summary: Aunt jenny takes Peter and Jan on a cruise in the first leg of an around-the-world trip.


**THE CRUISE**

by

Goosefire

A/N This is hopefully the first of a Peter/Jan series as they travel around the world and try to come to terms with how to relate to each other: will they be siblings, people who understand each other, or something more? If done right this series will explore the 'middle child syndrome' between these two. Constructive criticism and geographic and social info welcome. Also Jan will be portrayed by Geri Reischl.

Chapter 1

It was almost the end of school and the Bradys received a surprise visitor, Aunt Jenny! "Hi, Carol! Hi, Mike!" She was as carefree as ever! "Hey, wanted to ask a question: do the kids have passports?" Mike and Carol, assured her, the entire family carried passports, down to Bobby and Cindy. "Great! Now where is that twin of mine? I want your permission to take her on a trip." When asked what trip, she replied, around the world.

Later, after gaining permission, she found Jan. Although grateful, she asked, "Can Peter come also?" After hearing that, Aunt Jenny became curious and wanted to know why, but Jan became very quiet and ignored the question.

Now Aunt Jenny was as progressive as they come but she didn't understand so she went to find Peter. Although it was only a few days left in the school year he still had homework to do like everyone else so he was busy when she found him. When asked, Peter replied, "I don't know. I may have an opinion, but I don't know for certain."

Aunt Jenny got it: Peter probably did know but didn't want to embarrass himself or Jan. "Ok, kid. I want to know what's going on here. If you say, you're not sure, fine! I want your opinion."

Peter put his book down, took a deep breath, and made himself look her in the eyes. "You say you want my opinion, fine! But I doubt you'll like it: Jan and I may be in love." Aunt Jenny was expecting something, but not this!

"Back up, kiddo. What do you mean?" "Just what I said. Sometimes, Jan and I ignore each other; sometimes when it hits the fan, we have each other's back; sometimes I find myself staring at her and I notice her staring at me. You can fill in what goes on inside us. I don't think either of us really knows what we want yet. Maybe inviting me along, is a way to learn the answer." Aunt Jenny understood that. "Well if you want to come along, you're invited."

"Thanks, Aunt Jenny." replied Peter. "But for a trip this long, how do I know what to pack?" Aunt Jenny assured him they would have enough to wear, by purchasing clothes along the way. Peter thanked her and picked his book up. He wanted to finish the school year in style.

Chapter 2

**A/N I know 'Love Boat' didn't air until Brady Bunch went off the air, but roll with it.**

Peter and Jan were boarding a very impressive cruise ship, the 'Pacific Princess' for the first leg of the trip. Somehow Aunt Jenny, once again, knew someone who knew someone.

"Hello. I'm Julie McCoy, your cruise director. Welcome aboard and we hope you have a wonderful trip." She wore the line uniform with a navy blue jacket with white piping; she also wore shoulder-length blonde hair. Next to her was a young girl, about Jan's age, also wearing the uniform. She introduced herself as Vicki Stubing.

She extended her hand, directly to Peter. "Hello." "Hi, I'm Peter." Immediately, Jan grabbed her hand and shook it, hard. "Hi. I'm Jan." Still holding the girl's hand, she leaned in close and whispered, "Go find your own boyfriend; he's with me!"

After being given their cabin numbers, they went to stow their luggage. Peter was horrified at the outfit he wore: white slacks and a green blazer with a blue tie. His curly hair apparently was attracting girls, if Vicki was any indication. Jan was so attractive now: she had honey blonde hair, straight and halfway down her back. She also had a gorgeous smile and a great singing voice.

Peter had a spacious cabin with a large bed: Aunt Jenny mentioned that now he could get some of his own space. She and Jan shared a cabin with 2 large beds so Jan wouldn't feel crowded.

"Do you believe that Vicki Stubing? Going after Peter like that?" The complaint was aimed at Aunt Jenny. "She could see we're together!" Aunt Jenny replied, "Maybe that's the problem; she thought you two were two kids with a guardian." They then heard the horn that signaled the departure; exiting the cabin, they knocked on Peter's door to collect him.

They were at the railing waving good-bye to everybody they could see when they noticed the rest: Mike and Carol, Greg and Marcia, and Bobby and Cindy. Even Alice was there waving good-bye.

Aunt Jenny got Jan and Peter together for a chat. "Okay you two! I'm as progressive as they come but I expect some good behavior out of you two. Get it?" Both indicated they would behave. "Good! Because we're sitting at the Captain's Table!"

Aunt Jenny made good on her word and made certain Peter had something 'cooler' to wear for dinner: a nice black tuxedo which complimented his hair style.

Aunt Jenny found Jan a beautiful gown to wear that accented her eyes. Peter's eyes nearly popped when he saw her. "Wow." was all he could get out.

After they ate, Peter invited Jan to dance. It felt good to hold her in his arms. She looked up at his eyes and both smiled.

Back at the table, Vicki looked wistful; seeing this 'Gopher' asked the Captain, then invited Vicki to dance which she accepted.

Vicki knew she was too young for 'Gopher', but he was the best friend anybody could want, and tonight while dancing, he treated her like a real lady. Dancing near Peter and Jan, 'Gopher' cut in and danced away with Jan, allowing Vicki and Peter to clear the air. They danced together with Vicki realizing Peter was a gifted dancer. Something about Peter made her feel good, safe and she wondered if he made Jan feel that way also.

"Forgive my bluntness Jan", said 'Gopher'. "You look like you want to kill Vicki." Jan looked up, startled. "She wants Peter," she answered. "But she can't have him!"

As the music wound down and the band took a break, they danced over to meet Peter and Vicki. "Peter, let's take a walk." Vicki and Jan were left alone to talk. Vicki began, "Jan, I'm sorry for what happened earlier; I simply had no idea you were a couple. But I see what's so special about Peter; you're very fortunate to have someone like that who cares for you."

Jan was shocked. "Vicki, I'm the one who should apologize for my bad manners earlier. We're not really a couple yet. We're trying to see if we're good together."

"Does he make you feel calm and safe when you're with him?" "Yes."

Meanwhile, Peter and 'Gopher' were walking around on deck. "Why are we walking?" Peter asked. "We're not really talking about anything." "Actually Peter, I think the ladies needed to chat without us around." replied 'Gopher'. "Oh."

For the last dance, Peter invited Aunt Jenny to the floor. She was surprised, but proved to be a great dancer.

Going back to their cabins, Peter said "Goodnight" and prepped for bed, wondering if Jan had anything to say to him. Jan dressed for bed, putting on a robe, and went to talk to her brother.

While Aunt Jenny slept, Peter and Jan spent hours just sitting on the floor and chatting, enjoying the freedom to say anything without anybody wondering or gossiping.

Chapter 3

As the cruise progressed, the kids kept their promise: they behaved in public and even when they talked at night they didn't mess around. They enjoyed the many activities including swimming, table tennis, and even shuffleboard. The ship made a stop in Tokyo Harbor and Aunt Jenny gave them a tour of Japan; she even helped them purchase kimonos! They willingly listened to her lectures on the Japanese culture, finding them interesting.

When the Princess pulled out, they were told the next stop would be China, where they would disembark and continue around the world!


End file.
